pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
( No confirmed title )
Phineas and Ferb's New Traductor Voice Phineas and Ferb were sitting in there backyard when Isabella comes over and says her catchphrase that has gotten a bit boring for her. Phineas and Ferb realize that they are always saying the same catchphrase most days "Hey Ferb, what do you wanna do?", "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today", "Hey, Where's Perry?", "Oh, there you are, Perry" and some more, so Phineas and Ferb decide to create a new traductor voice to tell them better catchphrases, and help Isabella not get bored with her catchphrase, but the question is "What new catchphrase will Isabella use permanently, or a one she likes?" Phineas and Ferb finish the machine and decide to try it on Isabella first, she just had to say her catchphrase by a microphone, and then a new catchphrase will be heard, but when she did, the same catchphrase still came, Phineas and Ferb though that a mistake had happened, (though there was none) and try to fix it. After a few hours, Phineas and Ferb try it again, but it still doesn't "work" Isabella suggested that maybe it is because that is her own, and will always be her catchphrase. Phineas and Ferb try to use it, but most ones where the same too, except for the "Hey, where's Perry?" line, which was changed to "Hey Ferb, where Perry?". Isabella said that she might get to like her catchphrase for the eternity. Suddenly, some came saying "Hi" through the door that leads to the front yard, it was EmilyLover224! Phineas and Ferb were suprised and happy to see her. She says profusely that she wants to have the creation rights of their traductor voice to make them more on wikipedia, since she is a fan of Phineas and Ferb. Obviously, Phineas and Ferb do accept it, and present it to her, and give her the right and Isabella told her that thanks to this invention and Phineas and Ferb that now she will get to use her catchphrase more. Then, Lawrence and Linda come out to the backyard and when they see the Traductor voice, they think it's just another invention Lawrence made in Britain. "Well", says Ferb "this really might start the begging of the invention for the fletcher family, not the Flynn." "Hey", says Lawrence, "it's almost dawn! We better get inside for dinner" Linda, Lawrence, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella proceed to walk to their house, but then they turn and see EmilyLover224, standing there in the part of their backyard, alone, and she even seemed kinda sad or lonely, with nothing to do. "Hey, Dad" says Phineas to Lawrence "What if.." whispers to him on his ear. After that, Lawrence nods and walks toward EmilyLover224, and kinda shy says "Oh, um, Mrs. EmilyLovers224, I been thinking.. uhh.. my wife always makes too much vitamin food, sweet potatoes, you know.... and , O-O.k., would you like to spend dinner here with us?" At first, Emily hesitated, saying her mother will get angry with her if she doesnñt get to dinner early, but then Ferb comes and says "Emily..." in a way of saying "Oh, come on, please?" and EmilyLover224 says "All right, I will". Inside Phineas and Ferb{s house, they were going to eat chicken for dinner, with EmilyLover224 sitting in the honor chair, almost next to Phineas and Perry the Platypus. Isabella greets Phineas for helping her see that her catchphrase isn't boring, and she'll get more used to it, and Phineas will get use to "Hey Ferb, where's Perry?" After dinner, everyone waves goodbye to EmilyLover224, with the rights of the machine, while Phineas conducted her to the end by hand. After that, when they where putting the plates back on, Lawrence says that he accidentally putted to much salt on Isabella's chicken, and Isabella, playing, says "Whatcha saying, Mr. Fletcher?" and everyone laughs. The cartoon ends with the characters looking at the audience, and Perry giving them a smile and wink. Very Sincerely, to Emilylover224 Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works